


lemon induced kisses

by mourningafter



Series: lover is a day [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3am store trips, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and makes chan eat a lemon, but for a good cause, but make it AWKWARD, felix buys pokemon cards, late night supermarket au, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningafter/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: chan rolls his eyes, leaning on the front bar of the cart. "sure. what's your offer, lixie?"felix grins again, and chan takes it in. his bright smile. his lilac hair that used to be a brighter shade of purple but has started to fade. his sparkling eyes and the freckles that litter his cheeks. chan just wishes, he just wishes-"i'll let you kiss me."that.chan just wishes that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: lover is a day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314281
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	lemon induced kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so fast because i needed it. i hope you enjoy some crack/fluffy chanlix!

**felix [03:36am]: ** ** _i don't want to be alone right now._ **

the simple message that flashes across his screen is enough to make chan sit up. his sight is blurry as he looks around the empty room, taking in everything around him, he's quick to grab his phone, rereading the message over and over, taken aback at how  _ he _ was the one messaged instead of one of their other friends.

lee felix was someone who chan has loved since before he knew what love really was. the boy was gorgeous in every single way, making his always come his way easily. everyone always complimented him, telling him such things, and would watch as felix's freckled cheeks would go a light shade of pink as he would laugh and wave them off, a thank you dripping off of the tip of his tongue.

chan has always struggled with showing his feelings. his friends would try and push him in felix's direction, begging him to tell the boy how he felt, but nothing would ever happen. they would just fall in line as best friends again, someone to lean their head on or cry on, someone to watch movies with until everything bad would melt away.

so chan does everything he can do quickly type a message out before turning off his phone and slipping out of bed. if felix didn't want to be alone right now, he wasn't going to make him be.

**chan [03.37am]: ** ** _be ready to go. you don't have to be._ **

the two meet up outside their building. felix has a hoodie wrapped around him, his nose starting to turn red from the cold. when he sees chan come out the building, he runs towards him with everything he has in him, jumping right into chan's arms.

chan laughs as he holds him close, rubbing felix's back. "hi, bub. you ready to go? let's get some snacks and shit so you can have at least a decent night."

when felix pulls away, chan notices the small smile that is now on his face, showing him that this was a good idea.

the store they stumbled across seemed welcoming enough. the aisles were empty, and the only other soul they could see in the store was the cashier, half asleep on one of his hands. felix giggled while pointing in his direction, making chan only laugh in response, waking up the cashier.

"snacks," chan says again, grabbing a cart for them. "maybe we could get a movie, too. how does that sound, lovely?"

whenever he was around felix, he always ended up calling him cute names. around their friends, though, he was simply just felix or lix, no pet names to be found. maybe that was why whenever they were alone, felix's cheeks would go that light pink shade as if he's been complimented, nodding his head as an answer before taking off down an aisle.

in just a minute, felix has thrown at least three different kinds of cereals in the cart, not hesitating to add a fourth. chan laughs at the boy, trying to organize their cart so they can fit more in it. felix only grins, rushing down the rest of the aisle, looking for more things filled with too much sugar to buy.

the music in the store changes to some kind of ed sheeran song, which results in felix acting like he's going to throw up. chan takes this opportunity to sing as loudly as he can, throwing in a few containers of ramen for himself to combat against felix's current sugar addiction.

"i hate you  _ and  _ ed sheeran," felix makes sure to say as they enter the produce aisle. his eyes rake across all the options before he turns back to his best friend. "i dare you to eat a whole lemon. no balls. i'll give you some money if you do it."

chan rolls his eyes, letting go of the shopping cart. "you do know that i'll still have to pay for the lemon, right?" he asks, already picking one up anyway. he's half tempted to take up the dare, but he also wants felix to do the same. "but okay. only if you take a big bite out of it, first."

the lemon is out of his hands in seconds, and before chan can protest, his best friend is sinking his teeth into the fruit. chan watches, almost horrified, as felix doesn't even flinch, only pausing to remove the peel from his mouth. there's some lemon juice that drips off of the boy's chin, but otherwise, he doesn't seem to make much of a mess.

"done," felix says through a full mouth. "you get the rest of it. then we can go pay the cashier or some shit."

still with a horrified look on his face, chan exclaims, "how the fuck did you not even flinch? are you human? are you real? what the fuck."

felix laughs after he swallows. "i like lemon stuff. also, no, i'm not human. haven't you seen me? i'm basically a kitten, hyung."

"more like a demon."

felix waves the boy off, gesturing towards the lemon. "i did what you wanted, now do what i wanted. a fair deal is a deal, nonetheless."

"it wasn't fair at all, fucker," chan seethes. "i didn't even know you liked lemon things. i didn't know you could bite into this shit like it was  _ candy _ . i am truly disgusted." he turns the fruit over in his hands, taking notice of the huge ass bite in the middle of it. "also, you practically ruined it. you should've bitten off the side or something, dummy."

the younger shrugs, tilting his head. "so… are you going to do it, or are you going to make me sit here and watch you wonder if you should do it? money is on the line."

"i don't even need money. offer me something else and we will see."

with a final decision, chan sets the fruit in the front basket of their cart, wheeling it away from the produce. felix takes off running again, not hesitating to go directly into the candy aisle as the song changes to one chan can't recognize.

felix seems really happy tonight. of course, chan can't understand why. the boy wanted to not be alone tonight, so something was probably wrong. felix never snuck out of his dorm room unless something was wrong, so chan only frowned. maybe he could get felix to tell him what's going on. later. not now.

when he enters the aisle, he's met with the sight of felix holding many bags of whatever kinds of candy he likes. the smile on his face is radiant, glowing, making the store so much happier than it already was. felix just has that effect.

he watches as felix dumps all the candy in the cart before climbing in himself, almost squished against the metal and all the bags that fill it. his eyes are sparkling as he turns his head to chan, pointing at another aisle. "can we get new lights? i've been wanting fairy lights in my room for forever, and i know hyunjin would also love them."

hyunjin was felix's roommate. chan knows this because his roommate, woojin, is his boyfriend. they're also dating jeongin, but chan decides that whatever they do is up to them, and he would never tell them they can't be three. after all, they're kind of cute.

so chan nods his head, turning the cart so he can head to where the lights are kept. it's not hard to push felix in the cart, so he doesn't even bother to complain. plus, felix is singing to the song that's playing on the overhead speakers.

he's cute.

"oh!" felix exclaims, trying to stand up in the cart as they pass the toy aisle. chan yelps, trying to balance the cart so felix doesn't end up falling on his face. "i've been needing more pokemon cards! wait for me, channie hyung!"

the boy is out of the car in an instant, his purple hightop converse slapping against the tile floor. chan can imagine the cashier wondering what was happening, but at the same time, his eyes can't leave felix.

within less than a minute, felix comes racing back with five different packs of pokemon cards in his hands. his eyes scream excitement as a smile lights up his whole face, and chan laughs before taking the packs from his hands and setting them in the cart. "anything else?"

felix nods, but doesn't head down to get it. chan raises an eyebrow as the boy smiles.

"i saw this soft stuffed bear down there. i thought maybe we could give it to minho hyung, since he's going through his breakup. he probably needs a nice pick-me-up, don't you think?"

of course felix wants to get something for their friend. he's reminded with how giving the boy is, how caring he is towards people he loves deeply. so chan smiles, and nods, telling felix to go get it. when felix returns, chan notices the pink bow wrapped around the stuffed animal's neck, and chan feels softer than ever.

felix sets the stuffed animal in the car, careful to not just throw it around. "alright," he says, looking back at chan. "now how about those lights?"

together, they go back to their original mission, chan's feet growing tired with each step. he's really happy to be here with felix, of course, but he wishes he could've gotten more sleep. this was better than sleep, sure, but he didn't want to accidentally fall asleep on the boy and leave him alone.

finally, felix puts two boxes of fairy lights in the cart as chan says, "i think i'm getting a bit tired."

felix raises an eyebrow. "well. i know what will wake you up."

chan yawns into his hand, waiting for the smaller boy to continue.

"eat the damn lemon, chan."

the older is now coughing, laughing at felix's choice of words. "i said i would if you offered me something other than money," he reminds the younger, noticing the overhead music changing to some kind of love songs. he licks his lips as he looks around. "i don't think you could offer me anything else, love."

"you may think i can't, but i know i can. i have the perfect offer for you, and there's no way you can turn it down. if you do, then i will actually scream and then the cashier will come running back here because he'll think someone has died. so tell me, sir: are you ready for my grand offer?"

chan rolls his eyes, leaning on the front bar of the cart. "sure. what's your offer, lixie?"

felix grins again, and chan takes it in. his bright smile. his lilac hair that used to be a brighter shade of purple but has started to fade. his sparkling eyes and the freckles that litter his cheeks. chan just wishes, he just wishes-

"i'll let you kiss me."

that.

chan just wishes  _ that _ .

he stands up straighter than ever, eyes wide. "what did you just say?"

felix laughs, grabbing the lemon from the cart. "eat the lemon to find out, baby!" a sudden burst of confidence was taking over the younger, and at that moment, chan didn't even hesitate to grab the fruit from felix's hands.

soon enough, he was choking, lemon juice spilling down his chin, making a mess on the floor beneath their feet. felix was in a fit of giggles, watching as the boy he loves tries to eat a whole lemon just for a kiss, knowing he has chan wrapped around his finger like it was nothing. it makes him… excited.

chan's eye twitches at the sour taste of the fruit multiple times, hating the way he was so affected by the lemon. "i'm going to be so upset if you don't finish the lemon!" felix says, and chan wants to scream just like felix threatened to. he hates the taste, hates the dare, but he wants the offer. he wants to gather felix up in his arms and kiss him until he has nothing left in him. felix could steal his soul for all he cares.

before he's able to finish, felix takes the fruit from him, a small smile on his face. "ah, stop your pouting. i just didn't want you to choke again," he says when chan tries to grab the fruit back. "but i bet you're awake now, aren't you? how cute of you."

chan groans, swallowing the small bits of lemon left in his mouth, grimacing at the taste. "i think i ate some of the fucking peel."

at that, felix bursts into another fit of giggles, going to the nearest trashcan to throw the rest of the mangled fruit away. "you should've seen yourself. you were so happy to eat a lemon. i bet i'll never see that side of you ever again."

chan's growing restless, thinking about the offer now. he wonders if felix only said it to get chan to wake up or if he meant it. he wonders if felix even likes him, even wants to kiss him at all, and it's driving him crazy. it's also making him feel weird.

"so?" he asks, begging for an answer within the one word. felix laughs.

"hm? so, you say?" he questions, now right in front chan. "do you really think of me as a liar? of course i meant what i said. unless you no longer want it, in which that case we can just go to checkout and go back to the dorms."

the older's face falls. "no! no, i am totally up for it."

"okay," felix says, and they still continue to stand there, love songs playing over the speakers. chan waits for felix to learn forward, waits for something, but after a minute of nothing, felix nervously laughs. "this is  _ really _ awkward. i don't know how to initiate it."

chan gulps. "me neither," he admits. "how about we just clear the air for a second. do you… like me?"

felix bites his bottom lip. "yeah. honestly, i've had a crush on your for a while, and i didn't even know it was like a crush, you know? it's always just been strong feelings towards you. i didn't know what to do with them except push them out of my mind. but whenever i get to be with you, they just come back and shit. i don't know. you?"

"i've had a huge crush on you. for a long time," chan breathes. his confession is short but at least it gets the point across. "so… now what?"

felix looks up. "i can initiate it. the kiss, i mean."

chan laughs. "what else would you mean, dummy?"

"shut up," felix mutters, reaching a hand up to put on chan's cheek. "okay, uhm," he mumbles, and before chan can even blink, felix's lips are on his for a second. then he pulls away, cheeks now pink. "sorry. i'm really nervous."

chan's lips tingle, and he smiles. "it's okay. how about we…" and before he finishes, he leans forward and puts his lips against felix's again.

this time, they both lean into it, felix's eyes fluttering shut as he reciprocates all the feelings he has into the kiss. he only opens his lips a little to let the kiss turn from a peck and into a real kiss, chan's lips slotting between his.

when they pull apart, chan's cheeks match felix's. they're both smiling. 

"so… that was a nice thing," felix says, giggling. "let's go to checkout."

they checkout, the cashier grinning at the sight of their red cheeks and happy grins. 

they go home with lots of bags in their arms, smiles on the faces, and a (not quite) newfound love in the air.


End file.
